Lost Without You
by The Lost Writer's Soul
Summary: "Seriously Kyoya, did you even consider the idea that she may love you?" asked Hikaru. "No." I replied. Kyoya/Haruhi and is rated T... R&R please multichapter
1. The Host Club

Hey guys, just a disclaimer:

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

If I did, I would be rich, and I wouldn't have to put a disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter One:

"Haruhi! Come to papa!" Yelled Tamaki as he yanked her towards him. She was aggravated, and I could tell she was about to burst as I typed a fact sheet about the money the club had just spent to make the Christmas ball. Even though the ball was months away, Tamaki was already demanding golden tables, stuffed chicken with rice on the side, and he also wanted all of the host club to have 50,000 yen suites.

"Get off of me sempai!" Haruhi yelled, bringing my thoughts back to the current issue at hand.

"But daughter! I'm trying to protect you from those devious twins!" Tamaki pouted, and then ran to his corner of the room to grow his mushrooms.

"But boss," cried Hikaru, smiling slightly.

"We weren't the ones to think of having Haruhi put on that dress." Finished Kaoru. He smiled as Haruhi blushed, and she snuck over to the table to sit behind me.

"I would appreciate if you three would stop being annoying, or if you would leave. I'm trying to actually get work done." I glared at the three. They flinched, and snuck out of the room so as not to disturb their "shadow king".

"Thanks for that Kyoya." Haruhi said, and sank back into the chair, pulling out her homework.

I smiled slightly, and replied, "It was no problem, since I gained silence out of it." I looked back at my laptop, and noticed the battery light come on.

"Damn. My computers about to die." I said, narrowing my eyes at the monitor. I turned it off and put it into the bag that I carried everywhere. "Well I guess I am done for the moment until I can find an unopened circuit."

Haruhi looked at me, then smiled slightly. "You know sempai, you really aren't that scary when you don't have that thing." She said.

I looked at her, wondering why she thought that.

"The laptop doesn't matter when it comes to getting what I want. What matters is the attitude you use to achieve your goal." I replied, and took out my cell.

She pondered at what I had said as I dialed my driver, and told him to pull the car around. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Have a good day Kyoya." Haruhi said, walking over to the door.

"Wait Haruhi." I said. She turned around and looked at me confused.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you want to grab dinner? I pass your house on the way home, and I have to get something to eat anyway. I will pay for it if that worries you." I was surprised at my offer. Since when did I offer to pay for anyone's dinner, or to take them home?

"I would like that." She replied, and smiled. "Are you sure Tamaki won't think anything of it though? I don't need "daddy" issues with finals coming up."

"Trust me "daughter". Daddy will never find out." I said smiling and pushing up my glasses.

She laughed and I escorted her to my limo. _Who knows how this dinner would turn out. _I thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review and another chapter should be up soon.

-Give a Kiss and Say Goodbye


	2. Dinner and Spice

Disclaimer is the same as before. I do not own OHSHC

* * *

"Haruhi, can you stay after the club? I have something to discuss with you about." I said, looking at her over my glasses. The twins had snuck over, trying to what I was going to say.

"Hikaru, do you know what I'm thinking?" Kaoru asked. He smiled mischievously and leaned against the wall.

"I think so." Hikaru replied, smirking. "Haruhi, can we visit your house again?"

"That's a great idea! Mommy! Can we go visit her at her commoners house?" Tamaki begged, hugging his "Daughter" tight. Haruhi was fuming.

"No way in hell sempai." she replied, quite angered. Tamaki's jaw dropped.

"My daughter doesn't love me anymore!" Tamaki bawled, running back to his mushroom growing corner. I stifled a laugh and turned back to my computer. Haruhi sighed, and began to grab her stuff.

"Where are you going?" asked the twins.

"None of your business." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Haru-chan! Come have cake with Usa-chan and me!" Hani smiled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her over to a table. Mori was sitting there with a huge cake in front of him, which was clearly for Hani.

"I'm sorry Hani-sempai, but I don't really like sweets, remember? But I will sit with you while you eat." She replied sweetly.

I laughed silently. Ya, she doesn't like sweets alright. That I remember because of last night.

* * *

-Last Night-

"Haruhi, you can chose whatever you wish, as I won't charge you. I asked you to come anyway." I told her as we drove along in the limo towards the new restaurant that had opened at the edge of town.

"But Kyoya, I don't want do anything to make you give me another debt. I just got free of the last one." she replied back, trying not to touch anything in the limo except for the seats. I laughed silently at the way she was acting. Where would the merit be if I gave her another debt? She is working for her own entertainment at the host club, and that debt wasn't even to pay me back, but the club. Hell, I was still surprised that she was able to pay that off as quick as she did.

"Sir, we are here." My driver replied quickly, putting down the glass between us.

"Thank you Daichi." I replied, then got out. Haruhi was right behind me, and I gave her my hand, helping her out. She blushed, and gasped in surprise at the restaurant. It was lit like the forth of July. The light hurt my eyes, but was hypnotizing to Haruhi. I led her inside, and we were immediately seated.

"Good afternoon Otori-sama." Our waitress said. I looked at her, and realized she was the one who waited on me last week.

"Hello Eiko-san. Its nice to see you again. I will take a coffee, black, and some sushi. What about you Haruhi?" I said, turning to my guest.

"Ah….. A water and some fancy tuna rolls." she replied, blushing slightly. What am I doing that is making her blush? I wondered.

"Ok, you food will be here shortly." Eiko-san said, walking away.

"Haruhi," I said suddenly, surprising us both. She looked at me, and I swallowed and continued, "Why are you blushing so much tonight?"

She looked down suddenly, and was really red. I smiled, and she answered, "Well, sempai, you… um…. Are being really nice, and its kinda weird. Don't get me wrong, its nice, but you were never this nice to me. I kinda like it. Plus, we both know my obsession with fancy tuna…" She smiled, and looked me straight in the eye. I knew I had the look of surprise on my face.

"Haruhi," I began, but at the exact time I said her name, Eiko-san came back with our food. She smiled at us, wished us a good meal, then left. "Haruhi, enjoy your fancy tuna."

We finished our meal, then left the restaurant, after which I had to ensure to Haruhi that she didn't have to pay for her food. She and I had afterwards stopped for desert, and we both got something spicy. Neither of us cared for sweets, which I remembered from her first day of working for the Host Club. I was actually still surprised that I had something in common with a commoner….. Something in common with Haruhi. Well, besides the club.

We soon arrived at her apartment, and I walked her to the door. "Thank you for dinner Kyoya-sempai. It was really nice, and I enjoyed it immensely." Haruhi said, getting her keys.

"I'm glad," I replied, watching her closely. "Haruhi," I said, making her look up, "I want to try an experiment."

"What?" She asked, looking into my eyes.

"This." I told her, cupping her chin, and leaned down, placing my lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she soon began to kiss me back. _What the hell are you doing Kyoya? _I asked myself, wondering what merit I would gain. _Nothing_, so I told my self to shut up and enjoy the kiss. We separated, and stared at each other.

"Well, that was interesting." I smirked. She laughed, blushed, then kissed me again. I moaned, and pulled her closer. We broke apart, and I smiled.

"Kyoya, ask me out." She said, putting down her purse. I looked at her, then took her hand, puling her inside her house.

"Haruhi, it would please me beyond doubt if you would accept my proposal of becoming a couple." I said. She looked at me and asked, "What would you be getting though? You realize that by dating me, you wouldn't be dating someone of your social class, or of your pedigree."

"Haruhi, as of right now, I don't give a hell," I replied, "You are beautiful, smart, and funny. You ask what I will gain? I will gain happiness."

"Yes." She told me, and kissed me again.

"Kyoya-sempai? Are you ready to go?" Haruhi asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"Sure." I replied, gathering my computer and notebooks. I looked around, and noticed that no one else was there. "Everyone left?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago. You looked so deep in thought that I didn't want to disturb you." she told me, picking up her stuff. "Can you believe that everyone wants to come over tonight?" she questioned, sighing. "Now I have to go to the supermarket, and get enough food for everyone."

"I'll take you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed so far.

Dark Mystique

¡XheartXrecX75

Yuuna Arashi

Kiera-Hime

red mystique

I hope to update soon :) otherwise, you know the drill.

Thanks

-Give a Kiss and Say Goodbye


	3. The Supermarket

**So, as a disclaimer, I do not own the Ouran High Host club or any plot references to the manga or anime, even though I wish I did. I do however, own the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I looked down at the item I was holding in my hand, repulsed yet curious at the same time. It was different from the type we carried at our stores, as ours was fresh, and…. Well…. Fancy.

"Haruhi," I said, glancing at her picking a couple cans off of the shelf, "No wonder you like the fancy tuna that us richer people buy."

She looked at me, then turned away, mumbling something about the club and I being "Rich Bastards." I laughed, smiling at the way she kept looking back at me. She picked up some seaweed, hazelnuts, and some of that tasteless commoners coffee. I tasted it once, after Tamaki forced me to. I really hated that coffee.

"Can we get some of that green tea you got during one of Tamaki's cosplay ideas?" I asked her. Haruhi smiled, and replied, "But sempai, I thought you didn't like it."

"Well, at the time I did not, but seeing as it is the one thing that you can buy at the commoner's market that surpasses the taste of the coffee, I would rather have it. I can pay for it if that is what worries you."

She glared at me for mentioning that I would pay for it, and the fact that I insulted her market, even though that really was not my intent. She began to walk down the aisles again, picking the rest of dinner up.

I sighed and went to go look for the commoner's green tea, and finally found it at the isle closest to the jewelry. I looked around me to make sure none of my social class was around, even though I was in a structure that none of us would ever be seen in. Then I went to look at the necklaces. There were multiple ones, with rainbows and little animals and such. Children's nonsense, really. But then one stuck out at me. I looked it over, and noticed the color was a deep blue. It would look perfect on Haruhi's neck, so I paid for it and for the green tea.

* * *

I sat on the bench that was right in front of the checkout, and waited for my girlfriend. I soon saw her walk to the check-up line with… some guy? He looked at her and smiled as she laughed, starting to unpack her cart. I suddenly felt a nerve hit, and I got angry. Real angry. I was later told by Haruhi that I didn't even compare to the "Shadow King". I was worse.

I stalked up to Haruhi and the guy. He had very short hair, brown, and blue eyes. He looked like a commoner more than Haruhi did, but that just might be because she was wearing the school uniform at the time.

"Yah, ya know, all of the old school misses you." He said, running his hand through his hair.

_I bet you do too, _I thought. I said excuse me, then went up to Haruhi. I rapped my arms around her.

"Sempai, wha…." she tried to say, before my lips crashed down on hers. Like last night, she was surprised, but soon kissed me back. I could not believe that stupid ball was her first kiss. She was better than amazing, more like … electrifying. I was on fire. Out of the many girls I have kissed (and even though I am the "shadow king" I have kissed a few) she was the only one that had ever did this to me. We broke apart for the air that both of us needed, and I smirked, seeing that I caused the same affect on her.

"Um…. Ya…. See you around." the boy said, blushing and running away, quite literally. I laughed, and Haruhi blushed. Her facial expressions began to change however, when she noticed what had just happened.

"You damn rich bastard! You kissed me to chase him away didn't you?" She asked me, putting her hands on her hips. She looked angry, then just turned away, took a deep breath, then started to unload the cart.

"Haruhi, what would you think if I hung out with young girls and talked to them, and you thought I was flirting?"

She turned, and glared. "That was the wrong thing to say Sempai. I was not flirting with him, as he is my best friend's Boyfriend! And then, you don't think that I go through that everyday? Ever since I joined the host club, I've had to watch you flirt with random girls who give you the damn light of day!" she yelled, flushed.

I turned to the cashier and paid for the items, then bagged them. Haruhi looked at me dumbfounded. I smiled at her, then put my hand in the small of her back, leading her out of the market. We got in my limo, and then it was there that I said, "Is that how you feel Haruhi? That every one of those girls are as special as you? I only am a host to keep Tamaki entertained, and if it keeps him off of my back, so be it. But then, I became a host so I could watch you. I like your sass, even if its to me. You are not scared to speak your mind, and I like you for it."

She kissed me, and we pulled up to her house. We both got out and carried groceries to her door. Haruhi pulled out her key, and opened the door. We stood there for a minute, both speechless at the scene.

"Boss, are you sure we didn't have to wait to go into Haruhi's house before she got here?" The twins asked together, leaning against the wall. Hani was eating a piece of cake, while Mori looked… well…. Weird holding Usa-chan. Next to them was Ranka. And well… lets say that between Tamaki and Ranka, Ranka was winning the fight.

This was going to be an interesting dinner.

* * *

**Thank you**

**Yuuna Arashi**

**DarkMystique**

**For reviewing!**

**I am going to work on the next chapter being up within the week, but I will not be around for June 16- July 1. Have a good vacation!**

**- Give a Kiss and Say Goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4

So um... Ya... A week, kinda turned into... Well. Gosh... Like... Um... Possibly almost a year... 9 months... But hey, who's counting? So um, as a huge apology, I have a Doctor Who one shot up if anyone likes that, along with this chapter! So let's all go eat cake with Hani and enjoy!

LANGUAGE!

* * *

Haruhi's POV:

I was pissed. Totally. I was ready to send them packing, shoveling their own graves, and making them wait on me. They invaded my house, without my permission. I could tell Kyoya thought it as funny, since he was stifling a laugh. I elbowed him, quite hard, I the ribs. He straightened up, and the host club had finally noticed our arrival.

They looked at me, then Kyoya. I knew I looked angry. I could feel the heat leaving my skin, evaporating into the cool evening air.

"Haruhi..." Hikaru said, glancing at me. I walked right passed him, and into the living room. I pulled out my ingredients, water, yeast, pork, and quite a few other things, and just started to make my steamed pork buns.

I could tell my dad and Tamaki were done fighting, as the room next to the kitchen was dead silent. I took a deep breath, and soon felt a hand on mine.

"Need any help?" My boyfriend asked, rolling up his sleeves. I was surprised, as I never thought I would hear those words ever escape his mouth.

"Can you get a bowl from in that cabinet over there?" I asked, pulling out the steamer and setting it aside. The dough would take about an hour and a half to raise anyway. He helped me finish, and I covered the dough, letting it sit out.

I took a deep breath, and walked out into the living room. All of the hosts, besides Kyoya, was sitting on my floor, waiting for me to erupt. "Dad?" Was all I said.

"Work." Karou replied, not meeting my eyes. I nodded, then turned to Hani and Mori.

"Go into the kitchen." I told the two. Mori nodded, and got up. He carried Hani-sempai into the kitchen, where I heard Hani say the word, "Cake." "Don't touch it!" I yelled, and heard my friend's attitude deflate. Literally.

I looked at the three remaining Hosts. "No way in Hell." I said, repeating myself from in the classroom earlier, "No way in Hell was I letting you come over. Yet, I gave in. And what do I come home to? Not only did you invade my home, my privacy, but you mess up my hard work of cleaning, four hours of hard work, yesterda..TAMAKI STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN MY HOUSE! I want to know who broke in. I want to know who was the smart ass who decided they were going to start a fight, and I want to know who thought I would be okay with this!" I yelled. The twins were all but buried into the floor, with Tamaki having arrows in him at all angles.

Hikaru and Kaoru just sat there, and then glanced up at me. I could feel Kyoya's gaze of the Shadow King repelling off of him, and it scared the two to the U.S and back.

"It was Tamaki!" Hikaru squeaked, jumping behind Kaoru. I stifled a laugh. My timer went off in the kitchen, and I turned on my heel, asking Kyoya to watch the three. Walking into the kitchen, Hani and Usa-chan were sitting at the table. Mori was cutting the dough, and he smiled at me.

"Apology?" He said in one word.

"Accepted." I replied, and smiled at him. I started to fill the buns with the mix, and put them into the steamer. I heard sudden shouts from the other room, looked at Mori, and ran.

In my living room, the three idiots were basically tied to the table, with the Otori guard around them.

"Kyoya! What's going on?" I yelled, and saw him glaring at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"They're annoying. That's what. They should know better than breaking into someone's house."

He said, looking at me. I glanced at the three, a little scared.  
"It's ok. I forgive them." I replied, hoping that he wouldn't kill them.  
Kyoya let them go, and sent the guards home. I led him into the kitchen, and set the table. We all sat down, and ate. Half way through the meal, however, Kyoya spoke up.

"I do expect you three to clean the house before you go home." He said, a glare going across his glasses. I laughed silently.

Yep. Just a normal day.

* * *

-The Lost Writer's Soul


End file.
